Memories
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: Everything is not what it seems. Can they be saved before it's too late? Rated T for content, language, and a scene.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's eyes fluttered open. Everything was extremely blurry. The taste of blood was lingering in her mouth. Her hair was all tangled and matted. Beads of sweat were running down her pale face. What had happened?

As Jade hauled herself up from the ground, she found her eyes starting to put everything into focus. The room was still dark, but Jade found her way to the door.

She walked down the hallway, both of her hands on both walls to keep her from falling as the room was spinning. When she came to the stairs, she walked down carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The stairs were creaking and the house was cold and damp. No, this wasn't Jade's house, this was her Aunt's house.

Memories were coming back to Jade. The reason why she was on the floor passed out was because she hit her head while cleaning the cabinets. The house was empty and old.

Jade got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water from the creaky pipes and sat down at the table. She drank the water up and set the glass in the sink.

She went to the living room and started to look at some old photos. One was a picture of her parents when they first got married. One was a family picture, that was missing Jade, as Jade had not been born yet.

Jade sighed and opened up a drawer that held photo albums and other dusty stuff. Jade searched once more in the drawer but found nothing of interest, until something caught her eye. Down in the very bottom of the drawer, something glistened. Jade put her hand in the drawer and picked it up.

Jade gasped.

"No. It can't be," said Jade, shocked.

The glistening object was a frame. Something about this frame looked strangely familiar. Maybe she had seen it previous times? Jade turned it over.

On the brown cardboard, tiny small print read, "Property of Shallen West, do not open."

Jade gave a puzzled face. Why would her aunt not want people to open it. Interrupting her thoughts, the doorbell rang. Jade quickly stuffed the frame into her jacket and went to answer the door. It was Jade's mom, picking her up. Jade went with her mom to the black minivan parked just outside the black, Victorian house. Jade and her mother got into the car and drove home.

When Jade and her mother got home, Jade walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. She took off her jacket and took the photo frame out. She set it on her black bedspread and turned it over so the cardboard side faced up. She gave one last inspection before opening up the claps. Jade took the cardboard off and saw photos laying face down. Jade turned the photos over.

Her heart suddenly raced as she let out a loud gasp. The photo was of her, Tori, and a couple other people. But, something was different. Very different.

Jade never remembered taking that picture. She didn't recognize anybody in the photo except Tori and another person. But, what shocked her the most, was that in the very corner of the photo, a tall woman stood. She was pale and had black, piercing eyes. Her hair was up in a bun that looked like it was much too tight. The woman was wearing a long ice blue dress.

Jade blinked. The woman wasn't there anymore. But something about that woman was very familiar, but Jade just couldn't figure out what.

Jade put the picture down and looked at the next picture. This picture, Jade wasn't in, so she skipped it. The next photo, Jade was in. But again, she didn't remember that moment, or taking that picture. Jade looked at the photo again. There in the corner, was the same lady with her hair in the bun. Jade blinked.

She was gone. Jade's heart began to race. Was she scared? No. She was just confused and shocked. Jade swallowed and continue to look at the remaining 3 pictures. All of them were the same. By this time, Jade found herself shaking. No.

"Maybe I'm dreaming," thought Jade out loud.

Jade walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and set them on the hanger. She got the shower started and stepped in. She washed her hair and her body and turned the taps off. She got a towel and wrapped it around her body. She dried her hair with the towel and flung it over the glass door to the shower. Jade turned around and looked in the mirror.

Once she saw herself in the mirror, she immediately knew she wasn't dreaming, but what she saw terrified her even more.

Jade let out a gasp, then a scream. Her hair wasn't the color it was when she first got in the shower. Instead, it was a dark, bloody red. Nothing like Cat's hair.

Jade looked back at the shower. Blood was running down the bath and into the drain. Jade took off her towel that was covering her waist. Blood was running down her leg. Jade touched her head with her finger and looked at it. Blood was there too.

Jade started to began shaking. She opened up the lid to the toilet and vomited. Jade put her towel back on her body and went back to her room.

Her hand shaking, she grabbed her red phone from her bag and dialed Beck's number. It immediately went to voicemail.

Jade cursed and put her phone in her bag. Jade felt the room spinning again. Her heart raced as she tried to keep herself calm.

The room became dim, and the room spun. Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and before she knew it, everything went black and Jade went falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Thank you to Karla for leaving that sweet review! This chapter has a reference to a story called "The Other Side." by Lauren. Great girl, go check out her stories. Anyways, lets begin. I don't own Victorious. **

Jade tried to open her eyes, but somehow someway, she couldn't. Images were forming in front of her like she was awake and dreaming.

In the image, Jade saw a little girl that very much looked like Jade. The little girl was racing around, playing with another boy that looked like Beck.

The image skipped to a more recent one. It was of teenager Jade and teenager Beck. They were at Hollywood Arts kissing.

The image skipped again. A pregnant Jade had her hand on her stomach while Beck was doing the same to Jade.

The image skipped once more. This time, it was adult Jade and adult Beck getting married. The gang was sitting in the audience clapping, just as Beck had kissed Jade.

The image skipped again. It was of Jade with a baby that looked a lot like Shiloh. Shiloh was clapping her hands and running around.

The image skipped. It was of Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Trina. They were all in their mid 20's. Something was different.

Cat no longer had red hair, but instead brown hair. Robbie no longer had glasses. Beck now had longer hair. Jade's streaks and piercings were gone and her hair was short and brown. Trina's hair was black. Andre had lighter and longer hair. But where was Shiloh?

The image skipped. This one was even more different. Shiloh still wasn't there, but this image lasted longer than all the other slides.

There, in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, Jade and the gang were all standing up. Blood was on the ground and no matter how hard Jade tried, the image wouldn't focus. But then, Jade saw something. It was the lady in the photo.

But something wasn't right. Then, it clicked.

That lady had been a reoccurring character in Jade's dreams ever since she was a child. This image was much more longer than the others.

In the image, blood was everywhere. On the ground, on people faces. Then, Jade saw Beck. Fighting for Jades life while Jade was screaming.

The lady gave Beck a hard blow to the head, and Beck fell to the hard ground. There, Beck laid, not making a movement.

Then, a girl that looked a lot like Shiloh walked over to Jade. The lady then punched Shiloh. Shiloh screamed a painful scream as she slipped to the ground.

The image skipped and ending.

Jade woke up from her dream and sat up. Her heart was racing and she was shaking. What could the dream have meant? Jade stood up and grabbed her pear phone. 22 new messages.

"What the hell?" said Jade.

She looked at her messages.

Jade, come over to my house. Now. Everybody is here.

Jade, please, come over.

Jade, we need you.

Those were just some of the messages, but the one that made her sprint downstairs and to the car, read:

Help me. From: Beck.

When Jade pulled up to Tori's house, she noticed something odd. Every light in the house was turned off except for one. Jade went up to the porch and rang the door bell. Tori answered the door.

"Come in," said Tori.

Jade walked in the house and sat down where everyone else was sitting.

"Okay, so why did you want me here?" asked Jade.

"Jade, did you have a dream recently?" asked Andre.

"Yeah why?" replied Jade.

"What was the dream about," asked Cat who was holding her purple giraffe tightly in her grasp.

"It was just a bunch of flashbacks. One with me as a kid, one when I was a teenager, one when I was pregnant with Shiloh, and other ones. Why do you ask?"

"We all had that dream too," replied Beck.

"But how?" asked Jade.

"I don't know," answered Tori.

"I don't understand. How could this happen to all of us? I mean. Just how? I don't get it. How did you guys dream in the first place?" asked Andre.

Jade told him the whole story of what had happened. She told him about the lady in her dream and in the photo.

"We all dreamed about the lady too," said Beck.

"Was the dream trying to tell us something. Like what would be in our future?" Said Jade

"I don't know. It can't be a coincidence that we all dreamt the same thing," said Tori.

"I wonder if Mr. Purples dreamt the same thing too," said Cat.

Cat giggled then stopped.

"We will figure this out in the morning. Do you guys want to spend the night here?" asked Tori.

"Sure," replied the group of 7.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of teenagers got themselves some chips, sandwiches, ice cream, and pizza and sat down. It was dark outside and a light rain began to fall.

Tori took a gulp of her cider and said, "So, what do you think the dream meant?"

Andre swallowed a bite of his sandwich and said, "I have no idea,"

The group groaned and sighed.

"Hey Jade, did you happen to bring the photos with you?" asked Cat.

Jade cursed then said, "No, I forgot. I'll bring them to school tomorrow."

"Describe the flashbacks. Maybe we'll see if we can find anything out of the ordinary," said Beck.

Jade took a deep breath and said, "Well-"

Jade was suddenly cut off by a wolf howling in the distance. Everybody became silent as their hearts began to race. The lights flickered and went out.

"This isn't good," said Tori.

"Yeah no kidding," Jade fired back.

The group stood up and stretched.

"Let's go down in the basement, maybe we will find some matches and candles down their," said Tori

Tori went to the kitchen and opened the basement door. She and the others quietly walked downstairs. Tori stepped down onto the what was supposed to be hard cement.

"EW, WHAT IS THAT?!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade got her pear phone out and let the screens brightness act like a flashlight. Jade pointed the phone to Tori's feet.

"Oh my God! Look!" Jade pointed to the floor which was covered in a thick, green, brownish, sewage like substance.

Tori gave a disgusted face and gagged. The stench of the sewage was so strong, even Jade had to hold her nose.

With her fingers clamped on her nose from keeping the awful smell entering her nose, Jade said, "It's sewage. But what could it have come from?"

The group gagged and quickly plugged their noses. Interrupting the grossness of what Tori had just discovered, the door to the basement swung shut. The group groaned.

"Don't worry, it doesn't lock unless someone locks it," said Tori calmly. Tori went back up to the door and twisted the doorknob. She kept doing it again, but the door wouldn't open.

"We're trapped."


End file.
